Blackmail Material on Daddy
by CelestialXoz
Summary: Nashi doesn't want to go up to bed so with a bit of blackmailing she convinced Daddy to carry her! But, who knew Mommy would hear? She regrets nothing anyway. Sorry not sorry, Daddy!


… **well I won't write a long author note here. All I want to write is below if you want to read it : ) Enjoyyy~**

* * *

"Nashi...wake up. Nashi, it's time to go to bed. Wake up." Subtly opening her eye, just enough to catch her father's vibrant pink hair, she let out a tiny smile as she heard her father sigh.

"Your mom will kill me if she sees you're not in bed. C'mon Nashi, help Daddy out here." She could already see the fearful look in his eyes as he imagined what her mother would do to him. She struggled to contain her giggle but that didn't escape her father's sharp ears.

"Nashiiii, I know you're not asleep. Nashiiiii." Turning her body away from her father, she let out an indigent snort at his pleading. Fairy Tail's great Salamander, reduced to a begging mess. What a surprise. 'Now Nashi, you should know your father is completely pathetic when it comes to you and your mom' she could hear Aunt Mira say. Scoffing, her father had replied that he is and never will be pathetic when it comes to them, saying that he needs to be strong to protect them...well until Mom came along with _the look_ in her eyes that pretty much turned Daddy into a 3 year old being caught for stealing a cookie and getting scolded for it. Pathetic, Uncle Grey had said. Just downright pathetic.

Then Aunt Juvia came along.

Heaving loudly, Natsu lifted her daughter from the couch and started to carry her to her bedroom.

"Darn it, Nashi. You're mean. Making me do more work…did you gain weight?"

"DADDDYYYYY! _YOU'RE_ MEAN!"

"AHA! SO YOU _WERE_ AWAKE!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Lying is bad, Nashi."

"…"

"Nashi."

"…"

"Nashi!"

"I won't tell Mom that you were the one who dyed her hair green even though you said you didn't have anything to do with it."

"Deal."

Snuggling into her Daddy's neck, she wrapped her arms around him as he climbed up the stairs to her room. Tucking her in gently, Natsu kissed her goodnight as he close the door to her room.

"And she's in bed right before Luce comes home."

"Who?"

Screaming a shrill scream, he turned to find his wife glaring at him. Recognizing the look in her eyes, he could only open his mouth, trying to figure out what he could have done wrong and correcting that before he died a painful death.

"Heyyyyy, Lucy! You're back! Haha..ha.."

"Natsu?" Oh no, Stage 1 of Lucy's "I'm going to painfully pull out every piece of cell in your body one by one" completed – the sickly sweet voice.

"Yeah, Luce?" 'Stay calm Natsu, just get ready to run.' He repeated to himself constantly, trying his best to not cry on the spot.

"Oh nothing." Stage 2 – faking innocence – and OH MY GOD SHE IS SMILING WEIRDLY AT ME! OH MY FUCK.

Rushing out of his home, he screamed all the way to the guild. Maybe he could hide in Cana's beer stashes if he asked nicely. If Lucy hasn't killed him by then…

"NATSU FUCKING DRAGNEEL! I WILL CASTRATE YOU! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO MADE MY HAIR GREEN FOR 3 MONTHS?!" Hearing her scream bloody murder, he hightailed out of her sight. Maybe if he took a train to – oh god he could feel the bile coming up.

Lucy's anger.

Train.

Lucy's anger.

Train.

Lucy's anger.

Train.

Lucy's anger.

"NATSU DRAGNEEEEEEEL!" He heard her scream not too far off.

TRAIN! TRAIN! OH MY GOD SHE'S COMING CLOSER!

Jumping onto the train, he felt the motion sickness sit in. Crap, why did he chose the train again – I WILL TEAR YOUR BODY FROM – okay he remembered why. Maybe she would calm down after a few hours…yeah… maybe…

Hearing her mother's frustration, Nashi could barely contain her giggles as she heard her mother approaching her room with her sensitive ears. 'Blackmail material on Daddy #1' has been used and was it worth it?

Very.

She has more blackmail on him anyway.

* * *

 **SLY NASHI! Well, I'm still on fanfiction. Not dead. But, I'm not giving up on 'Falling For You' either. It's just… I haven't been in the mood to write it these few months. I know, it's hard to believe but it's true…**

 **IM REALLY VERY SORRY FOR THIS but most of my inspiration of FFY was mostly from bathing (Cliché right) and a lil' bit from real life. Like a tiny smidge of it. But, well that phase in my life had ended. The part where I had used abit of my experience from… well I just realized what I had just typed probably made zero sense. But, I REALLY DO HOPE YOU GUYS CAN FORGIVE ME ON THIS. I think for now, I'll stick to writing oneshots every now and then until my writing zone has been recovered. I'm still in the midst of finding it in the void.**

 **Hopefully, I didn't lose all of you but…I guess it is possible. BUT! That's life. I really am sorry for the delay and I have already started on the next chapter. I guess I'm experiencing really bad writer's block, unfortunately.**

 **Well, I'll end it here so that I can continue the next chapter!**

 **Byeee!**

 **-CelestialXoz**


End file.
